memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Degra's ship
Appearances Before we begin a debate, watch "Azati Prime". In the scene where the Insectoid shuttle is entering the weapon's emitter, you can see another craft exiting. If you look closely, it is clearly Degra's ship. There are a few more as they first approach. 2 side by side. -- 20:31, June 24, 2004 Screen shots Should we get pictures of the ship's interior?- B-101 15:15, 1 Nov 2004 (CET) : They only really show the bridge. In 'The Shipment' they show the cargo bay. That's it though. -- 19:34, July 3, 2007 ::There's also the ready room in (this is just a note for future reference). --Defiant 16:20, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Name change? This page would probably be more correctly placed at Degra's ship, as it's called that in canon (as opposed to "Degra's shuttle"). --Defiant 18:09, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Could someone please move this page to Degra's ship? It's currently wrongly named, as it's repeatedly referred to as Degra's ship, not as his "shuttle". --Defiant 23:31, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Before it is moved I'd be interested in knowing what the rationale was for placing it here, if any. 31dot 00:21, June 14, 2012 (UTC) So have I been, but it's clearly not presented on this page. As well as the repeated references to it as "Degra's ship" in canon, it's also commonly called that in scripts I have, so I certainly believe it's safe to move it to that, correct, name. --Defiant 00:27, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::It is called "shuttle" in its first appearance in . An analysis of the naming and size discrepancy can be found at EAS (Scroll down to cargo shuttle). --Jörg 07:58, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh, right. It did cross my mind that might be the case. However, the naming conventions here follow what the majority of references to it are. Hence, we have Xindi "weapon" whereas EAS has the Xindi "probe", for instance. This is in accordance with the guideline, "Use the most common name of the subject that does not conflict with the names of other articles." (See Memory Alpha:Naming conventions) You also seem to incorporate speculation by describing it as Xindi-Insectoid in origin, based purely on its appearance, though we obviously try to avoid speculations. I posit that the article here should still be renamed Degra's ship, in accordance with the aforementioned guideline. --Defiant 08:19, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I am also in favor of the move to Degra's ship. Just to be clear: I did not post the link to suggest adapting the naming conventions at EAS. Bernd has his own reasons for naming the ships that way. I also don't want to suggest identifying it as Xindi-Insectoid. I just wanted to post a quick link, so people can find out where the name "Degra's shuttle" comes from. --Jörg 09:22, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, it should be moved if "ship" was used the majority of the time. 31dot 09:26, June 14, 2012 (UTC) And it was, both on-screen and in the few scripts I have. Thanks for both commenting on this. :) --Defiant 09:33, June 14, 2012 (UTC) With 10 days having elapsed since the last post here, can the page now be moved to its correct name? --Defiant 13:38, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, 31dot. Page moved; case closed. :) --Defiant 17:43, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :::For the record, you could have moved the page yourself Defiant. You didn't have to wait for someone else to do it after the suggested time frame. - 17:57, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :I thought only admins could move pages that involve deleting a page(i.e. the redirect that was here previously). 31dot 18:00, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I made sure that's what it says in the policies and guidelines. I also checked to see if I could find the actual option to move the page, but that doesn't appear on-screen for me. --Defiant 01:49, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure the system lets standard users move a page over a redirect to it, since I think that happened a few times with the Defiant disambig problems awhile back. If it didn't, you could never move a page back, as only admins can move pages without leaving a redirect as far as I know. - 02:55, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::MW software sometimes lets standard users move overtop of a redirect. Unless the redirect has history, in which case it doesn't seem to. Sometimes. :) -- sulfur 11:17, June 26, 2012 (UTC)